I'll Never Heil Again
I'll Never Heil Again is the 56th short subject starring American slapstick comedy team the Three Stooges. The trio made a total of 190 shorts for Columbia Pictures between 1934 and 1959. Cast *Moe Howard *Larry Fine *Curly Howard *Mary Ainslee *Nick Arno *Don Barclay *Lynton Brent *Bobby Burns *Vernon Dent *Ned Glass *Bud Jamison *Johnny Kascier *Jack "Tiny" Lipson *Cy Schindell *Al Thompson *Bert Young Plot It opens at the estate of King Herman the 6 7/8, the deposed king of Moronika. Ixnay, Amscray and Umpchay, the war profiteers from the first film (although Umpchay was called "Onay" there) have decided that they have had enough of the dictator they put in power, and want to help Herman retake the throne. To this end, he sends his daughter, the princess Gilda (Matty Herring in the first film) to try and assassinate Hailstone using an explosive pool ball strategically positioned in Hailstone's billiard table. Dictator Moe Hailstone of Moronika enjoys a shave, and fights Curly and Larry for a turkey (that is a parody of Hitler possibly wanting control in Turkey. Larry parodies the attempts to control Greece by saying, "I'll wipe out grease.") The winner of that battle is a picture of Napoleon, who grabs the bird from the bewildered Stooges. Gilda enters, and starts to place in Moe's mind the idea that his allies, the "Axis" partners, are plotting against him. After doing this she replaces the 13 ball on Hailstone's pool table with an exploding 13 ball and flees as Hailstone begins a pool game with his partners. Throughout the game the cue ball inexplicably defies the laws of physics avoiding the exploding ball by swerving around it and jumping over it colliding with Herring's head. The result of this was Herring 'barking' at the exploding ball and upon Hailstone's order to put it down he rips off his mustache, causing Hailstone to remark the well remembered line "Give me my personality." The film's climax occurs when the "Axis" partners arrive for a meeting with the "Axis" partners—Chizzilini (a parody of Italian dictator Benito Mussolini), the Bay of Rum, (a parody of Japanese emperor Hirohito). As the meeting breaks into chaos following Hailstone's declaration that the world belongs to him (punctuated by his grabbing a globe off the table), the Stooges go into action on the other delegates and each other. Finally, with the Axis defeated, Hailstone orders Herring to surrender the globe they had fought over. When Herring refuses he smashes it over Hailstone's head, sending him into a tantrum. Herring, finally having enough of Hailstone's antics, grabs the exploding ball and throws it against the floor in anger, blowing up the meeting room. The last scene shows the war profiteers cheering King Herman's return to the throne. Herman asks for proof of the demise of the three, and they show him Hailstone, Herring, and the Minister of Propaganda as hunting trophies on Herman's wall. Notes *''I'll Never Heil Again'' was the first sequel in the Stooge film canon. It begins, unlike You Nazty Spy!, with Moe Hailstone firmly ensconced as the Hitler-like dictator of Moronica. Curly Howard plays Field Marshal Herring (a parody of Hermann Göring), who has so many medals that he wears them on both the front and back of his coat. Larry plays Minister of Propaganda Pebble. *In one scene Moe Hailstone's (Moe) mustache is ripped off by Field Marshall Herring (Curly) and he remarks, "Give back my personalty." *''I'll Never Heil Again'' is a part of the colorized Stooges film, as a part of the DVD collection entitled Hapless Half-Wits. Video Category:1941 Category:Short Subjects Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Moe Howard/Actor Category:Larry Fine/Actor Category:Curly Howard/Actor Category:Vernon Dent/Actor Category:Bud Jamison/Actor Category:Jules White/Producer Category:Jules White/Director Category:Felix Adler/Writer Category:Clyde Bruckman/Writer